


The cliche story of two skeleton brothers their alternate selves and a reader

by Cotton_Floss123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotton_Floss123/pseuds/Cotton_Floss123
Summary: It was a day like any other. Reading fanfiction, eating slightly overcooked ramen, questioning your existence, and listening to edgy nightcore variations of songs. Ya know the usual. Your parents were on a year long business trip leaving you home alone because reasons that will never be explained throughout the whole story. Shortly after going to bed after a long day of doing absolutely nothing, you hear something. You go downstairs to find… Skeletons in your home? What the fuck?! Oh god this is gonna be one of THOSE stories isn't it?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am an amateur writer at best and this is my first time writing stories in ao3 so yes that's a thing I guess.

Chapter 1  
Finishing up the latest chapter in your new favourite fanfic, you put your phone on the charger and moved the now empty ramen cup on top of your nightstand. You couldn't wait to suffer tomorrow morning. That's what you get for going to bed at three A.M.

Still only half asleep, you heard a loud thump. You ignored it thinking that the raccoons got into the trash again. Eh you'll clean it up in the morning. But then you heard another loud thump and some swearing. Oh fuck no! Ain't nobody about to steal your shit! Grabbing the replica of Rose's sword that you have for reasons unknown, you ran downstairs.

“You ain't about to steal any of my shit without losing an arm first!”

Two figures turned around and what you saw was the most ridiculous thing ever.

There were skeletons, LIVING SKELETONS just hanging out in your house. Yes this is normal. Maybe you should lay off the weed a bit. Nah.

“Who the fuck are you two and how the Fuck did you get in here!? And don't say you got in through the front door ‘cause I know I definitely locked it this time!”

The colourful one chuckled a bit and was about to speak. Before he could there was a bright light. After the light went away you could see more skeletons lying on your living room floor.

“Well shit I guess I need to lay off the weed after all.”


	2. I write stories now I guess welcome to chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAH! OK I'm over it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is life? Why are people reading this? I think it's really bad to read random shit that I write at the top of my head. You might start questioning things that you aren't supposed to.

Chapter 2  
“What.The.Fuck. WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK! WHAT IS HAPPENING!? WHY IS IT HAPPENING!? AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! OK I'm over it. I'm too tired to put up with this shit right now. Hey!” 

The skeletons looked at the girl. She looked to be about fifteen. Where were her parents? You think they would've woken up by now. They probably weren't home. Eh not their problem.

“You in the orange sweater and tacky shorts!”

The orange clad skeleton looked at her in confusion. So did everyone else. Also why does she have a sword?

“Yeah? You need something kid?” He was obviously a little skeptical when it came to this weird chick.

“First of all I'm am not a kid, I am a fully capable young adult! (OK that's a lie. I'm only a somewhat capable young adult.) And second of all you seem chill enough to keep everybody in check while I'm asleep so I'm putting you in charge while I go back to bed! Good night! AND MY FROSTED FLAKES BETTER STILL BE THERE IN THE MORNING WHEN I WAKE UP!” You ran upstairs to bed and left the skeletons to their own devices.

Everyone was silent until Red busted out laughing.

“holy fuck this bitch is crazy! and was she carrying a sword!? what kind of fucked up fanfic did we land in this time!?” He kept laughing his nonexistent ass off while his brother scolded him.

“Sans! You know we're not supposed to let people know that we're self aware!” “oops. sorry boss.”

Ink sighed and scratched the top of his skull. “well we can't get back home because there's no way to use our magic to create portals to other AU’s. we're gonna have to stay here until the plot demands us to go back home.”

Error growled. “why does every author have to strip our powers! it's annoying i wanna go home! i’m gonna go find something to eat.” error grumbled to himself leaving to go eat some frosted flakes.

“What do we do now that we're here?” asked one of the smallest and cutest sanses.

“Don't worry children everything will be fine. I'm sure the reader is a good person. (Although I really don't like that mouth of hers.) Here why don't we all take a nap on these yoga mats that were placed here for the convenience of this particular part of the story. Me and the others will also hand out these also conveniently placed blankets. OK?” The kinder sanses nodded. The caretakers and some sanses from other AU’S placed down mats and handed out blankets. Once the children were asleep a few of the adult sanses and some of the papyruses (papyri? no one really knows) went to what they knew were their designated rooms for this story. The others stayed and chatted for awhile while waiting for the reader to wake up and come back downstairs. A lot of the discussion was about how the Pj’s daycare AU got here. It normally isn’t placed these stories. Also why did reader-chan put Stretch in charge? CT!Pj is here for god sakes! Maybe it was because he made Kinder!Fresh cry. Or maybe the author is just making this up as she goes. Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is good.


	3. Chapter 3: oh look who's back bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you're in a fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I returned with another chapter.

Chapter 3  
“Ugh everything fu- where did these tiny people come from? AND WHO THE HELL ATE ALL MY FROSTED FLAKES!? Never mind that I want to know why author-chan thought it would be a good idea to add children to this story. Now I can't use any of the jokes I wanted! On top of that I'm gonna have to make up nicknames for all of them! Come on!” You felt a tug on your pajama pants.

“Miss reader-chan, I'm hungry.” Aaaaaah! Why are the tiny ones so cute!? You just realized something. “How the heck am I supposed to feed all these people!” Just then a door appeared. You opened it to find a bunch of food.

“Wow could the author be any more random than this?”


	4. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm yes two in one upload. It's you're lucky day.

Chapter 1

Finishing up the latest chapter in your new favourite fanfic, you put your phone on the charger and moved the now empty ramen cup on top of your nightstand. You couldn't wait to suffer tomorrow morning. That's what you get for going to bed at three A.M.

Still only half asleep, you heard a loud thump. Guess it's time to kill some racoons. Picking up your bat with rusted nails driven into it and anime stickers on the handle, you went downstairs to kill some raccoons.

Going downstairs you heard whispers. There's someone in the house with you. Why are you so calm? Flicking the light on you were met with a handful of skeletons in your living room. Something about this seemed familiar. You heard banging coming from the garage.

“I'm gonna ignore whatever this is and go kill some unlucky animals. So bye I guess.” 

You went to the garage feeling confused. There was something very familiar about this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded two chapters today because they were so short


	5. Chapter 4: I'm bad at making up title names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop being misleading ink"  
> "i can't help it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh look at that it's a new chapter.
> 
> Also I never proof read these so there might be mistakes. Oh well I'm not gonna fix it.

Chapter 2

They knew what it was the moment they were all back inside the living room. A reset. The one thing that shouldn't have been possible in this story was. And they had no clue how it happened.

“great we're stuck here and resets can still occur. I thought being placed in stories like these were supposed to give us a break from resets. that's it i'm leaving.” 

Red started walking towards the door.

“hold up! you can't leave!” “why not?” “something changed and i don't know what. this wasn't a normal reset. something's wrong.” 

Everyone looked towards Ink. There was a sense of worry in the air.

“You guys seriously haven't figured out what changed in like the thirty minutes I was gone?”

Everyone looked towards you. Some of the Sanses and Papyri (yes that is being used now) were getting a bit suspicious of you.

“how do you know what's going on? you looked so clueless and confused earlier. and if you do know what's going on then tell us n o w.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes.

“Just because your eye sockets go blank and you talk in bold with spacing between the letters doesn't mean you're scary. It just means you need to figure out some new material.”

Reader-chan smirked once she saw the shock on Sans’ face. He knew she was right. He really did need some new material. Seriously throughout all the fanfics he's been in, he's been using the same jokes and the same threats. But this fanfic isn't about sans or his little existential crisis he's going through. We can touch on that topic in a different fanfic later. Back to the story.

“Anyway, I was clueless at first, but while chasing after raccoons I realised that we went through a story reset.”

Everyone was confused.

“what exactly is a story reset and what makes it different from a regular reset?”

You smiled and walked up to science Sans. When you had pet him on the head, he flinched. You giggled. He's cute.

“Well Sci, a story reset is when an author changes the story while in the middle of it. Usually no one really remembers story resets except for the author and the reader. Guess the author wanted you to remember.”

Ink stood up and slammed his hand on the coffee table. “that's what's wrong! some of the characters were removed from the story!”

“that's right! there were also some added to the story too!”

Oh wow. Ink made the skeletons worry for nothing. He made them think that there might've been a glitch and their universes were being destroyed.

“Also if you didn't know, I'm now eighteen and live alone. And I also have this!”

You pulled a joint out of your pajama pocket and was about to light it but a skeletal had stopped you.

“woah there broseph, i know you aren't about to light that. a r e y o u ?”

Yep! If any of the Sanses can scare you to death, (I didn't know death was here) it's Fresh. He may seem cool but that thing is a living parasite. Not even author-chan can control what he does in the story. He won't hesitate to use your body as a host of he needs to. You shiver and play it off cool.

“I guess I'll have to wait till you go to some AU to find a new host to smoke this.” “what?” “Nothing!”

Fresh shrugged and walked away.

“Well since I already know you all I guess I'll tell you my name. I'm y/n otherwise known as reader-chan. Be prepared to suffer now that you're stuck in a fanfiction with me! Good night!”

You walked back upstairs to your room. As you entered the room you could distinctly hear Blue yell out to you, “But it's morning!” Why he needed to point that out you don't know. Yep! This is gonna be a fun adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could go on a giant rant about how much Fresh scares me


	6. List of skeletons in this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do people read this?  
> Also I think you should know I won't have scheduled updates because I only like working on this story when I'm bored.

List of Sanses and Papyri:

Undertale: sans and papyrus  
Underswap: blue and stretch  
Underfell: red and edge  
Horrortale: axe and horror  
Swapfell: black and mutt/rus  
Dreamtale: dream and nightmare (or as I like to call him: tentacle hentai sans) (don't question me it'll only make your brain hurt)  
Science Sans: sci/nerd  
Ink Sans: ink  
Error Sans: error  
Gaster Bros: g/yellow and green  
Freshtale: fresh/nineties nightmare  
D a e: ????


	7. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCONTINUED

I might discontinue this. I really only wrote this because I was bored. I'll be starting a new story though. It'll be stories based on my dreams. Kinda like a dream journal. But mostly undertale. I really gotta stop reading undertale fanfics. So yeah bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good this was for writing my first story on ao3 but eh. Tell me what you think or something and I might continue until I completely lose interest because of my short attention span.


End file.
